Nouveau départ
by Emy Em's
Summary: Une grande maison, un massacre, une rencontre, un nouveau départ pour cette jeune femme perdue. Cette Fanfiction contient une relation ambigüe entre femme, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Un peu de sang, de vampires et qui sait une histoire d'amour ? Un petit peu choquant au début mais s'y fait vite. Enjoy !


Bonjour, ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors cette fanfic est née pendant de longues heures d'ennuie au travail... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire encore, si j'écris une suite ou pas, et si suite il y a et bien pour le moment je n'ai pas trop de scénario en tête. Je pense être capable tout de même d'en faire un petit qqch si elle plait.

Les personnages de cet anime de m'appartiennent pas. Le nouveau personnage en revanche oui. Précision qu'à part la couleur de cheveux je n'ai rien de commun avec elle ( peut être un peu le tempérament et encore...) Cette FF n'est pas un délire mégalomane... je pense connaître les dangers de publier une FF OC. (Décidément j'aime trop vivre dangereusement moi entre cette fic et "il est temps"...)

voilà j'espère qu'elle sera bien accueillie ! Bon lecture !

* * *

La fondation Hellsing avait encore une fois été appelée pour une tuerie à caractère Vampirique. Aucune ghoule pourtant n'avait été déclarée. Cela ressemblait plus à un meurtre de grande envergure qu'autre chose. Le seul point suspect était la violence avec laquelle le meurtrier tuait ses victimes, et le temps que ça lui prenait. Il était de réputation qu'un vampire, en règle générale, prenait le temps de torturer se victimes, de les violer.

L'alerte avait été donnée par une domestique de la maison, complètement paniquée. Au téléphone la femme parlait vite sans vraiment articuler, si bien que la personne aillant reçu l'appel n'avait compris que les mots, meurtres, sang, monstre et vampire. Alors afin de lever le doute sur la nature de ce meurtre, Intégra Hellsing avait répondu présente à l'appel de la police.

Lorsque le chef de la famille Hellsing et ses troupes furent arrivés, Seras Victoria, qui accompagnait ce jour-là la comtesse, sentit effectivement la présence d'un vampire. De plus, si les sens de la blondinette étaient corrects, ce vampire était presque aussi puissant qu'elle.

Toutes les troupes de la fondation Hellsing se rendirent alors dans la maison de la haute et très estimées famille des Vangassle. Cette famille avait tout, richesse, haute fonction dans la garde royale, honneur et gloire. Ils étaient aimés et respectés de beaucoup. Alors pourquoi voudrait-on leur faire du mal ? C'est la question qu'Intégra se posait depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux.

Elle avait déjà eu à faire à cette famille il y a quelques années lors d'un dîner qu'ils avaient organisé chez eux, avec plusieurs membres éminents de la haute société Anglaise. Elle n'avait alors trouvé aucun vices réellement graves ou alertant. Pourquoi s'en prendre à cette famille dans ce cas ? Aurait-elle fait quelque chose de tellement effroyable qu'elle méritait qu'un vampire ne décime toute la famille ?

La radio se trouvant à proximité d'elle, Intégra entendait les hommes de la police tirer.

« - Faites revenir vos hommes capitaine, on s'en occupe, ordonna Intégra d'une voix ferme. »

Le capitaine dicta ses ordres auprès de ses hommes avant que ceux de la fondation Hellsing, dirigés ce jour par Seras Victoria, ne s'engouffrent dans la grande maison.

En arrivant dans l'immense entrée, Seras ne ressentait pas le danger de possibles ghoules, ni l'ambiance généralement beaucoup plus lourde des attaques de vampires. Cette scène avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'encore jamais vu dans les annales de la fondation. Le spectacle était certes d'une extrême violence, mais paraissait beaucoup plus à caractère personnelle. Comme lors d'une vengeance.

« - Maitres Intégra ? Appela Seras par sa radio.

- Qui y a-t'il Seras ?

- C'est étrange. Je sens la présence du vampire ça c'est une certitude. Mais la scène ne colle pas aux habituels massacres vampiriques.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas Sir. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un meurtre signé d'une main vengeresse. Pas d'une main de psychopathe en manque de sang. Ce n'est pas un meurtre pour du meurtre sans but. C'est un massacre je le concède volontiers, les morts ont énormément soufferts. Mais le fait est qu'il n'y a aucune trace de morsures sur les cadavres, aucune trace de ghoules.

- Trouve-moi ce Vampire. Et Seras ? Fais attention, s'il est comme tu le crois en mission de vengeance et qu'il n'a pas terminé il pourrait tuer ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin.

- Bien maître. »

Seras coupa la communication et s'aventura dans les couloirs de la maison suivie de ses hommes. Ils commencèrent à se disperser dans les étages après les ordres et explications du capitaine Victoria.

Seras avança seule jusqu'au dernier étage où elle avait senti dès le départ la plus forte présence de l'aura du vampire. Elle avait décidé de l'affronter seule, évitant ainsi une possible perte d'hommes. Elle s'arrêta quand elle senti le vampire dans la pièce sur sa gauche. Elle ouvrit prudemment la porte et découvrit enfin le vampire qu'elle cherchait. A l'évidence c'était une femme. Elle se tenait de dos et Seras ne distinguait que sa fine silhouette à la courbure des hanches marquées par un haut lui arrivant au milieux de son dos particulièrement musclé, et sa longue chevelure rousse qui valsait au grès des courants d'air. Elle tenait à la main un grand Sabre Japonais, qui n'était probablement pas le siens, maculé du sang des dizaines de victimes qu'elle venait de faire.

La femme vampire se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit le clic d'un doigt que l'on pose sur une gâchette. Elle vit alors un canon pointé droit sur elle. En l'espace d'une micro seconde elle disparut en passant à toute vitesse à côté de Seras sans lui infliger la moindre blessure. Seras mis quelques seconde à réaliser que sa proie venait de s'enfuir, elle abandonna son arme et fit appel aux pouvoirs de Vampire qu'elle avait acquis, son bras se transforma en une gigantesque ombre noire bordées de rouges sang, puis lui courut après.

« - Messieurs, la cible s'enfuit, je répète la cible s'enfuit, je veux immédiatement des barrages à tous les étages inférieurs ! Hurla Seras dans sa radio. »

La cible en question se trouva rapidement au 1 er étage. Le barrage qu'avait constitué les hommes de Seras ne tint pas longtemps. La fugitive ne les avait pourtant pas tués, seulement assommés à la plus grande surprise du Capitaine Victoria.

Seras gagnait un peu de terrain, mais elle était toujours loin derrière.

« - Seras ! Cria Sir Hellsing à la radio. Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore arrêté ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis désolée Sir. Elle s'est enfuie avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Elle ? C'est une femme ?

- Oui et elle est très rapide d'ailleurs.

- Combien d'hommes as-tu perdu ?

- Aucun Sir. Elle n'a fait que les assommés.

- Vraiment … »

Seras sentait au ton de la voix de son maître qu'elle était en train de réfléchir. Son silence prolongé confirma son hypothèse.

« - A quoi pensez-vous Sir ? je vous entends réfléchir d'ici.

- Elle n'a pas transformé ses victimes en ghoules et n'a tué aucuns de tes hommes…

- Et donc ?

- Ne la tue pas. Capture la, immobilise la, fais ce que tu veux, mais je la veux vivante. Compris ?

- Yes my master ! »

Seras continua de courir après la Vampire jusqu'au sous-sol de la maison Vangassle. Sous-sol où elle perdit la trace à cause du spectacle atroce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Des femmes, plus ou moins habillées, certaines agonisantes, d'autres probablement morte depuis des jours, étaient parquées dans des cellules. Les femmes encore vivante étaient bien trop faible pour demander de l'aide, elles attendaient probablement la mort. Plus Seras avançait, plus couloir semblait glauque. La jeune Vampire tenta de contacter son maître afin de lui faire part de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, mais ne parvint pas à établir le contact. Les murs de ce cachot devaient trop épais. Elle sentait la présence du Vampire fugitif de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Quelques pas plus tard elle arriva devant une cellule où elle vit sa proie agenouillée, murmurant des paroles que Seras ne comprenait pas.

« - Vampire ! Cria Seras en pointant son révolver. Tourne-toi calmement et pose ton canif ! »

La dite Vampire ne bougea pas d'un cheveu. Elle continuait de se lamenter sur le corps inerte qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

« - Je ne te le redirai pas 2 fois ! Pose ton canif à terre et tourne-toi lentement, dit-elle plus fermement en relevant l'arme sur la rousse.

- Tuez-moi, Seras Victoria, fit calmement la vampire tout en restant prostrée sur son fardeau.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, mon maître, pour une obscur raison, te désir vivante.

- Tuez-moi, Seras Victoria, répéta la vampire comme une prière. »

Seras ne savait pas quoi faire car si elle ne la ramenait pas non seulement son maître serait mécontente mais en plus de ça la mission aura été un pur échec. Et si jamais sa proie devenait violente à son égard, elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de la tuer.

« - Tu sais Seras Victoria, nous pouvons rester des heures comme cela.

- Je le sais oui. Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ?

La vampire ne répondit pas. Elle finit par se lever, Seras tenait fermement son arme, mais elle put distinguer le corps derrière la rousse.

« - je n'ai pas à te le dire. Tue-moi. »

Seras ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les deux femmes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux afin de déterminer qui ferait un pas de travers. Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent des pas résonner dans le long couloir. Les parois des murs absorbaient les sons des talons d'Integra Hellsing avant de les projeter dans tout le couloir comme amplifiés.

Seras se reprit plus vite que son vis-à-vis qui se demandait si elle n'en avait pas oublié un. Mais la blonde savait que c'était son maître alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et se jeta sur sa proie pour l'immobiliser par une clé de bras. Elle passa ensuite des menottes faîtes en acier béni par l'église protestante, et l'attacha aux barreaux de la cellule. Seras devait sécuriser la zone avant que son maître arrive. C'était chose faîte.

La désormais prisonnière ne se débattait même pas, n'essayait même pas de s'échapper, pourtant la douleur des menottes béni lui était insupportable. Mais elle restait stoïque, les yeux rivés sur le corps qu'elle berçait quelques instants plus tôt. Seras suivit le regard du vampire, et elle comprit. Sur le sol elle vit une fillette d'à peine 14 ans, les traits aussi fins et délicats que ceux de la prisonnière. Elle avait également les cheveux roux.

« - c'est ta petite sœur ? demanda prudemment Seras. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais son silence fut une réponse suffisante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions car Intégra pénétrait dans la cellule.

« - ça aurait pu être dangereux, Sir.

- je sais, mais ça prenait trop de temps à mon goût.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Sir Intégra.

- C'est elle ? demanda Intégra d'un geste de la tête sans prêter attention aux excuses de sa subordonnée.

- Oui, je viens juste de l'immobiliser. Comme vous me l'avez demandé.

- Parfait. »

Integra s'avança alors vers la prisonnière solidement attachée les deux bras en l'air et joints par les poignets.

« - Ton nom, ordonna Sir Hellsing. »

Pas de réponse, la blonde considéra sa prisonnière avec intérêt. Personne n'aurait refusé de répondre à un ordre donné avec une telle intonation de voix.

« - Ton nom ! Dit-elle plus fort. »

La vampire resta muette, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, ses cheveux roux tombant sur son visage. Integra perdait patience. Elle gifla la vampire, plus pour la signification du geste que pour son impact sur la vampire qui avait tout de même tourné la tête sous le choc. Intégra prit alors le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts gantés et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Deux billes émeraude lui firent face baignant dans des larmes.

« - Que faut-il que je fasse pour que vous vous décidiez à me tuer ?

- Je ne veux pas te tuer. Je veux que tu vives pour moi, que tu rejoignes les rangs de la fondation Hellsing.

- J'ai eu ma vengeance, je n'ai plus rien à attendre de cette vie. Ma raison de vivre se tiens derrière vous, morte. Alors finissons-en s'il vous plait.

- Dans ce cas je vais te donner une nouvelle raison de vivre, Vampire. »

La surprise, c'est ce que qui traversa les yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit Integra Hellsing se mordre violemment la lèvre afin que celle-ci saigne le plus abondamment possible. Choquée de voir un tel spectacle venant d'une noble, elle ne se rendit même pas compte que cette même noble venait de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser dénué d'amour et de passion. Ce baiser avait pour but de faire goûter à cette femme le sang Hellsing donné en toute abnégation à un vampire assoiffé.

Intégra pressa un peu plus ses lèvres afin que le sang s'écoule plus abondamment directement dans la bouche de sa nouvelle recrue. La rouquine passa alors sa langue sur la lèvre de la blonde pour profiter au maximum de ce sang plus qu'exquis.

Intégra, considérant que c'était suffisant, se détacha de sa recrue et se recula de quelques pas.

« - je t'ai donné mon sang Vampire, et j'ai pris cette décision seule, tu as donc une dette envers celle qui t'a donné son sang. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu es à moi. Tu vas vivre Vampire.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? Je voulais simplement rejoindre ma sœur dans la mort ?! comment avez-vous osé me priver de mes dernières volontés !

- N'aurait-elle pas voulu que tu vives pour vous deux ? Que tu aies une vie hors du commun, que le souvenir que tu gardes d'elle est un souvenir emplit de joie et de rire. Que seraient devenus ces souvenirs si nous t'avions tuée ? Que serait devenu son souvenir ? Si tu vis, elle vivra aussi dans tes souvenirs. Alors souviens-toi d'elle comme elle était, et vis. Tu l'as vengée, elle peut partir en paix désormais. Quand à toi, une nouvelle vie t'attend, un nouveau destin, déclara le chef de la famille Hellsing. »

La vampire baissa la tête et semblait réfléchir. De toute évidence elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle suive cette femme jusque dans la mort. Cette femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie, de faire en sorte que sa sœur soit en vie, cette femme à l'allure d'un prince charmant qui venait tout simplement de la faire renaître une troisième fois. Elle avait décidé d'accepter ce sort, et de le remercier. Integra Hellsing serait à présent la personne qu'elle devra protéger, en mémoire de sa sœur qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver des griffes de la mort.

Intégra demanda à Seras de détacher la nouvelle recrue. La captive s'écroula à terre ne s'attendant pas à être si violemment bousculée dans sa réflexion. Elle mit immédiatement un genou à terre, la tête basse dans une profonde révérence.

« - Quel est ton nom ? Redemanda une dernière fois Integra.

- Je m'appel, Arina. My Master. »

* * *

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus, j'attends avec impatience des réactions, toujours dans le respect et la courtoisie ( et la bonne humeur bien entendu !)

Love,

Em's.


End file.
